You're so not worth it
by D.D.Darkwriter
Summary: Ryuk’s still being ignored by Light because of suspicion of cameras. Ryuk still demands attention from Light though, and shows his dislike of being ignored in his own way. Ryuk X Light Read warnings inside please :D
1. Too much worry

Title: You're so not worth it

Chapters(2): 1. Too much worry…

Pairing: Ryuk X Light (Hinting)

Rating: PG- 13, or M for adult themes.

Summary: Ryuk's still being ignored by Light because of suspicion of cameras. Ryuk still demands attention from Light though, and shows his dislike of being ignored in his own way.

Warning: Hinting Ryuk X Light. This is for mature audiences only, I ask that if you do not like Slash, please do not read. Nothing too graphic.

Other: For the new year

Ryuk smiled, nearly nervously, "Catch you at a bad time?" His voice was hard, and it seemed that he was whispering, as if someone besides Light would hear him.

Light opened his eye. He had his face stuffed into a pillow and he couldn't help but feel angry with Ryuk for picking NOW as a time to be 'chatty.' He needed sleep, with late night working with L back in the 'hide out', and school, not to mention keeping up his Kira duties, he was drained. He had been more then happy to lay his head on the pillow and fall into a deep sleep. The last thing that he wanted was Ryuk hovering above him talking.

"What? You're still not going to talk to me?" Ryuk pouted out, his voice coming in a fake sob.

Light pulled the cover up over his mouth, and blinked once, closing his eye on the second wink. It was a signal to Ryuk for him to lean in closer to his mouth, and for him to strain his ear to hear him. Once he knew that Ryuk's head was next to his own, he whispered out lowly, "May still be listening….I can't take a chance." He then rolled over.

There was only a thin layer that covered Light. It was a warm night, and he never figured to put on a heavier sheet. He had no use for one. Curling up, he comfortably waited for Ryuk to fall asleep, though he knew that the Shinigami would never be happy with such a simple fact. (Shinigami's never slept, though he did take 'rest' periods were he would take time to 'think' or whatever it was that he took time to do with himself.)

"Liiiiiigggghhhhhhttttttt." Ryuk moaned, and he gently crawled into the bed, "I'm board… You never talk to me….Why don't you…"

"Get. Out. Of. My. Bed." Light hissed out as lowly as possible. He wiggled to the edge of the bed, where it sat up against the wall, braced there. He could feel Ryuk right behind him, breathing above him.

"Come on Light…" Ryuk encouraged. Light opened an eye, looking at his wall. He often wondered If Ryuk ever understood how his actions could be taken the wrong way in terms of 'interaction.' He gave a sigh. Ryuk was dumb, there was no way that he knew how weak most human's could be in such a field as this…lust. He closed his eyes. Why the hell was he even thinking of Ryuk like that? He shook his head lightly, trying hard not to move.

He felt Ryuk's body outstretch against his back side. The creature's skeletal curves moving into his body due to such lack of meat. Light did not move. He couldn't take the chance of causing a scene in front of any cameras that L may still have had laying about. Slowly, he could feel the cold of the other's form against him. For a little while after that, none of them moved.

Light listened to Ryuk as he breathed…gentle…calm. He held both sides of his shoulders, almost as if shielding himself. He couldn't help but move back, as if moving deeper into Ryuk's chest. He wanted to know what it was like to be embraced by the other. He wondered what it would be like to try and control something like Ryuk, something so powerful, that they found entertainment in us…humans.

"Ryuk…" Light breathed out lowly, though he couldn't help but hope that the other had not heard him.

Ryuk's arm moved slowly, his body shifting, and tilting in to bend into Light's curve's. He wrapped his arm around the human, and Light took in a small breath. He felt the cold, long bones of Ryuk's arms coming around his own side, and then rest on his waist. Ryuk's hand was hot on his side. Soon after, Light could feel Ryuk's other hand snaking his way below the bed, using his powers to make his bottom arm transparent, so that it could come up and rest a large skeletally distorted hand on his own near my heart. Light shook only slightly at the feeling of him hugging his body so deeply.

He was taller then the human, so it felt like he was cradling him. His forehead bent into the top of my head, and I could feel his breath hot on the back of my neck. It was odd, his breathing. It never matched the temperature of his body. Light froze when Ryuk moved his hand under his own, coming to rest over skin and bone that hide Light's heart from the world. He pressed harder into the skin, but it was oddly gentle.

"You're heart's beating." He said gently, and there seemed to be a hint of something inside of his words.

"It does that to keep me alive." Light said, his voice soft. He didn't mock Ryuk…he did not mean to offend him in any way. He simply stated what he found to be the obvious.

"It keeps your faith alive…Your love alive…" His voice kept low, Ryuk's voice was hot in Light's ear. The human couldn't help but shake as he listened to the words as they sailed into his body and shook the heart that Ryuk was so intently pressing at.

"Yes." Light said simply, hoping that Ryuk would drop the subject with the statement he had supplied him with.

Instead though, Ryuk added a second 'pressing' grip. It was lower on Light's body, but still extremely noticeable to the human. He took in a sharp breath as he felt Ryuk clutch onto his waste, his grip suddenly becoming hot, burning almost. His arm tightened, and Light felt another weight added to his body. It was as if a large snake were wrapping itself around him, and he were being constricted by it, his life being sucked out of his last gasps of air.

"Ryuk?" He asked, lowly. He needed to know why Ryuk was suddenly acting so oddly towards him. He wouldn't hold it past the Shinigami to do it simply to play a joke on him. Ryuk had messed around before, but it had never been so intent with his actions.

"Your heart beats…and your body lusts…" He whispered in Light's ear. "I have to say…I'm jealous." He moved the hand that had been pressing into Light's hips and was now moving lower, towards the clothed area of where Light's penis was.

"Stop." Light breathed out, his voice low, slightly louder then what he had intended. If L was listening to him…Even watching him….There would be a good chance that he would see the way Light was suddenly talking to himself.

Ryuk's hand moved through the fabrics, as if they didn't apply to him. He soon had his cold hands wrapped around Light's organ, holding it firmly in place. "Why should I? This could be the only chance I get…This is the warmest I've ever felt." He pressed Light's chest deeper into his chest, "It's the warmest I've ever felt for as long as I can remember." He allowed for his head to nuzzle into the back of Light's.

"You shouldn't do this." He muttered out, almost half heartedly. He tilted his head down, trying to hold back a gasped out groan when Ryuk gently pulled on his cock. "Ngn." He closed his eyes, breathing hard.

"What makes this wrong?" He asked. "Imagine what I could give you in return---"

"For sex?" Light hissed out, cutting him off. He had been wondering what the creature was trying to get at. He had wanted to know what game he was playing at. This though…This was something that Light was not willing to take for a ride simply because he wanted to see what he could get out of the Shinigami.

"If it's what you're willing to give…" Ryuk said, his voice hot as he pumped the organ more firmly, pausing for a second when he did not get a reply or a moan from the human. He let his tongue slip out, and Light could feel the Shinigami licking his face.

He moved, rolling over to his side. He had not figured that Ryuk had been in complete 'transparent' mode, but he had been wrong. Ryuk allowed him to slip easily through him. Light ended up on the other side, and that was when he reached the end of the bed, quickly removing himself from his room. He headed for the bathroom. It was the only place he knew that he could deal with himself in his current predicament, and figured that Ryuk would not follow him.

He had been right. Ryuk had not followed him into the bathroom. Light had not allowed for himself to be released either. He was not going to have such a guilty conscious about this, and he refused to allow himself to 'feel good' over the actions Ryuk had tried to encourage on his body.

Once he was able to relax, and he felt he was ready to return to his room, having regained control, he moved back into the hall. He went to his room, and was completely relieved to see that Ryuk was not there. He could not help but feel a little sad as well though.

End of chapter one.

Chapter two should be right up. :D Stick around. Chapter two is just a sort of 'humor' to follow this story up, so it doesn't really apply to this one.

-Began: 1/1/10 12:23 PM

-Finished: 1/1/10 1:04 PM

-D. D. Darkwriter

Again we come, again we rise, and once again…we fall.


	2. Too much trouble

Title: You're so not worth it…

Chapters(2): 2. Too much trouble…

Pairing: Ryuk X Light (Hinting)

Rating: PG- 13, or M for adult themes.

Summary: Ryuk's still being ignored by Light because of suspicion of cameras. Ryuk still demands attention from Light though, and shows his dislike of being ignored in his own way.

Warning: Hinting Ryuk X Light. This is for mature audiences only, I ask that if you do not like Slash, please do not read. Nothing too graphic.

Other: For the new year

Light groggily went into the room that his dad was in, "You wanted me here….for what?" He asked, a little on edge. It was about four AM, and Light was more then annoyed that 'L' had sent out a call to his house, requesting his attention immediately.

"He's been staring at a video screen…My only guess is that he saw something that he didn't like, and he needs to question YOU about it." Mr. Yagami's voice was low, and it seemed that he was more then angry with the other person. "He has nothing better to do then wake my son up in the middle of the night an--"

"Okay dad. It's fine…I'll be in and out…" He smiled to his father, forcing a reassuring look to form on his face. He gave his dad a small tilt to his head, "Let me talk to L. I apparently need to remind him of 'person sleeping time.'" He laughed, hoping that his dad caught the joke. He passed him anyway, heading for the door that L was probably shut up behind, staring at screens and re-runs of old Kira video recordings.

Of course, once at the door, Ryuk was right behind him, "You think he knows about 'us?'" He laughed. Light had gotten the hint that Ryuk was referring to their 'ordeal' earlier. As a retort, he looked up at Ryuk, gleaming violently at him. With the look he gave, Ryuk was silent as he opened the door and entered the dimmed room.

It was darker then dim actually. The only thing that lit the room was the constant flicker of computers and televisions hooked up every which way and that. Light looked around as he drew up behind L, looking at the screens. He noticed that the faraway ones, to the left and the right of L's seat, they all focused on images of Kira's print…Kira's victims. In the center, on four large screens and one small one, there were images of Light's room, and a video recording that was replaying itself from earlier that night.

When Light looked at the moving video of himself in bed, he felt a cold chill run down his spine. L HAD been watching him. He was watching him NOW! He closed his eyes. What if he had picked up on him talking to Ryuk? What if he noticed how the other was acting during his supposed 'sleep'.

"I was watching you." L's voice said softly.

"You still are." Light retorted, a little loudly. He couldn't help but think of L watching the video, all night, and pausing it…fast forwarding it. "Wh-…Why?" Light asked, his voice low.

"What's the matter Light…Think I might have seen something that you may not have wanted me to?" L's voice was edged with something, and there was a large amount of curiosity. His eyes looked over at him, and out of the corner of his eye, he saw him, smiling. Was that sarcasm he was using?

Light gave a small sigh. He could play it off…And use Ryuk's ill joke as an excuse after all. So, Light put his hand up, and rested it on the back of his neck. He then tried to look as ashamed as possible. His face grew warm, and he could tell that he probably had a nice blush on his face. "I thought I was alone…" He breathed out. "I'm sorry…"

"About what?" L said, his voice quirked in more questioning tone. "What are you so ashamed of…Light?" He asked, turning his chair, and revealing through parted lips a short stick that looked like a peppermint soft candy. He lifted an eye brow, his eyes wide. "Do tell…" He smiled.

Light looked at him. He then frowned, "If you watched the video…Then you should know." He glanced over at Ryuk. The God was standing there, eyeing the screens.

"You seem to have been…." L fell silent though, looking over the videos.

"Look how flushed your face got when I touched you Light." Ryuk said, almost happily. He pointed at a different screen where Light looked to be frozen. "I don't think he suspected anything though… You had your face and hands under the covers….It just looks like you were-"

"You shouldn't be ashamed of it…I mean…." It was almost mock scorn and he was looking violently up at Light, almost as if he were thinking something over.

Light balled his fists. He felt more then offended that L would actually try and make fun of him for what he wasn't suppose to be watching in the first place. Now, he felt his face grow warm, but not from faking…It was from anger. "You called me down here at Four AM to mock me for…ah…" He looked at L, and when the other looked at him, he felt as if he had to 'up' himself. "You're making me feel ashamed for masturbating in my own room?" He said calmly.

L was silent. He looked at him. For a little while, they both kept their forms, unmoving. Finally, L turned away, and examined the photos. He looked them over, and paused the video. He then turned back to Light. "Oh." He said. He looked him over, and then for a second, he looked rather…perplexed. "You were…"

"Yes." Light said, bowing his head. "What the hell else would I have been doing?" He hissed.

"I…Well…I wasn't sure. I wanted to confirm my suspicions though." He looked over the cameras. "I hadn't actually expected them to still work. The angles I got of you though…"

"L! That's enough." Light growled.

"No! Really…Now it makes sense as to why your face was so flushed…I think you 'clock-"

"L!" Light said again. "Really…Stop." He gave a small sigh. 'Thank God I went to the bathroom when I did….Wait! Did he have them installed in there too?' "Did you have them on after I left…Like…When I was in the bathroom?"

"Oh! I checked them…But they seemed to have been lost…I don't think you have anything to worry about." He looked over at Light. "You want me to erase it?"

"Were you planning on keeping them?" Light asked, his voice a little angry. He balled his fists up though, and he gave a small flick of his wrist.

"Yes…research though…" L said flatly. Poking at some buttons, the five screens finally went blank.

"How much you wanna' bet that he kept the other camera on? Hyuk… I bet he was gonna keep replaying them….Does this mean we made a porno?" Ryuk asked, his voice drifting over to Light.

Light opened his mouth, but soon closed it. Could it be that Ryuk had somehow managed to plan this out? Looking over the Shinigami again though, and the way he was grinning over L, looking at the screen, he figured that it had all been a rather crappy sort of events. He gave a small sigh, his mind filling with the only positive thought he could think of, 'At least he doesn't suspect anything that has to deal with Kira…' He moved to the door, hoping to leave before Ryuk could follow him home again.

Finished.

Began: 1/1/10 3:04 PM

End: 1/1/10 4:05 PM

- D. D. Darkwriter

"Hush," said the Angel. "Scream," Said the Devil. Nothing was said by the Mute.


End file.
